A Life Worth Cherishing
by justateenagefangirlbaby
Summary: What if Bella was Harry's twin sister? She was The-Girl-Who-Lived, yet Dumbledore decided to send Harry and Bella separate ways, sending Bella to ex auror Charlie Swan and Harry to the Dursleys. When Harry turned 11 he went to Hogwarts, walking into a life full of trouble, whilst Dumbledore decided to keep Bella in the dark about her being a witch. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter & Twilight Crossover**

_Full Summary..._

What if Bella was Harry's younger sister? She was The-Girl-Who-Lived, yet Dumbledore decided to send Harry and Bella separate ways, sending Bella to ex auror Charlie Swan and Harry to the Dursleys. When Harry turned 11 he went to Hogwarts, walking into a life full of trouble, whilst Dumbledore decided to keep Bella in the dark about her being a witch after realizing how much danger she would be in. He decides to let her live a normal life, in the hope that nobody will find out the real person she is. Little did Dumbledore know that Bella would fall for a vampire, and become practically family with a whole house full of them. When Dumbledore finally decides to check on Bella, see how she is doing, he sees something he never imagined, an anorexic girl with a drained face; no life in it, no depth behind the eyes, just plain sadness. He sees a girl who just stares into thin air, not bothering to speak to anyone, keeping to herself, and cradling her stomach as if there is a giant hole gaping inside her. What will he do?

Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

I got up, I went to school, I came home, I did my homework, I went to sleep. That's it, nothing else. I had no energy or the will to do anything, why should I, what was the point? Last time I made an effort, my heart ended up being twisted and ripped into millions of pieces, what did I have left to live for? After so many weeks of isolating myself from my 'friends', they gave up calling and chatting to me, thinking I was some crazy, psycho girl who was overly obsessed with a boy. I don't blame them though, at first I tried so hard to prove them wrong but then I started seeing E-…him, making me think maybe they were right, maybe I really had lost it.

The moment he said 'I don't love you' I felt my world fall apart in front of my eyes. Every hope, dream, and feeling had been sucked out of me; he got bored of me and was ready to move on, like I was some kind of toy. I can't believe I fell for him, he said I love you and I believed him. At first I wasn't so sure- how could someone like him, love someone like me- but the more days we spent together, the more I started to believe that what we had was real. How wrong I was.

Charlie tried to send me back to Renée in Phoenix but I refused to, not when there was still hope that E-..he might return. However, as the days went on, I lost all hope; thinking there is nothing left for him to return for. Considering he got rid of any hint of a memory from our relationship, I had been trying to find 'our' beautiful meadow. It held so many great moments, like the time he showed me what he looked like when the sun beamed on him, and the first time he used vampire speed in front of me. I had been trekking around the dark damp forest, looking for our meadow every weekend but I was yet to find it.

Once I had woken up from another dreamless sleep, I decided to go looking for it, Charlie had warned me the previous evening the he was going fishing with Billy early morning, something about peak time for fish at the moment. Not bothering with eating or showing, i simply put some clothes on and shoved my feet into a pair of sneakers and began my route through the forest. I had no actual organized method of finding the meadow and I didn't bother asking Charlie for help, he would flip if he found out I had been going into the forest every weekend. So anyway, I stumbled past the trees, going off track, in the hope that after going around the forest for so long i may just fall upon the meadow.

After what seemed like days, I started to get tired of walking around, and darkness started to engulf the sky. I realized how late it was and that I had been walking all day, not even stopping for a break. I then realized that whatever the time was, Charlie would be home, going crazy with fear... And then it hit me: I had no idea how to get home, I might as well be in Canada. With panic beginning to ripple in my chest, I started to speed up my pace, my heart beating ferociously. I looked for some kind of sign to show my way home but there was nothing, absolutely nothing, I was completely lost. Gasping for breath, I gave one last scream, before I tripped over and collapsed onto the ground...

**A/N**

**Sorry those of you who are actually reading this, this chapter is super duper short, like i would hardly call it a chapter because it is so short but i promise the others are a lot longer, this is just a kind of introduction. I know this chapter is pretty bad but don't give up reading! IT GETS BETTER! Hit me with your opinions, good or bad, and feel free to give me ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I awoke startled. Remembering the previous day, I peeked through one eye expecting to see eerie trees and damp mud, yet what I laid eyes on was completely different. I was in a wooden room, filled with warmth and love; I was sleeping in a soft bed with delicate pink covers. Fear washed over me, as nice as it was to not be waking up in a cold horrible forest, I did not recognize the room i was in at all. Had I been kidnapped? I doubted that, considering how homely the room felt. After stretching out my legs, I pulled off my covers to find that I was in clothes I had never seen before. They were pajamas, the trousers made of cotton and a pretty cream color, the top being lilac matched nicely. Cautiously I got out of the cozy bed and headed towards the door, aches and pains overwhelming my body. I quietly opened it to see a small hallway with a red rug in the center. As I tiptoed towards the stairs, I stumbled over my own feet- damn clumsiness. Next thing I knew, a plump woman with bright ginger hair appear in front of me. She was wearing the most peculiar clothes: round her neck was an orange scarf matching the knitted cardigan she wore, which too was orange with a bit of red here and there; it looked homemade. Then she was wearing a green and orange skirt which went all the way down to her ankles and to finish off the outfit she was wearing a pair of chunky black shoes. Yet even though she was wearing this bizarre clothing, she somehow looked so motherly and caring.

"Oh sweetie, you're up! Oh dear, I know this will all seem very confusing and scary but don't worry, all will be explained after breakfast. You need to get some food down you, look at you- just skin and bones!" said the woman in a very concerned voice.

"Errm, I should go. My Dad is probably going crazy not knowing where I am... Hold on, wait who are you and how did you even find me?" I said trying desperately to cover up how freaked out I was.

"Oh Merlin! I forgot to introduce myself, how rude! I am Molly Weasley, the rest of my family are out, the children are all at school and my husband is at work. I will introduce them all to you when they get home! Oh and don't worry about your father, he knows where you are and is relieved that you are okay," explained the odd woman.

"…oh? How did you contact my Dad, I didn't know you knew him? Also, you never did explain, how did you find me? Maybe I should go now, I don't want to be a burden." I said- trying to use an escape route that didn't hurt her feelings.

"Oh love, I know this may all seem so confusing and scary but just trust me, I will explain everything to you after breakfast."

Pathetically, I played with my porridge; twirling it round the bowl with the spoon, trying to avoid eating it. I am sure it tasted lovely but ever since…he left, food has just never seemed appetizing. I rarely eat nowadays, only on the occasions when I have to.

"Come on sweetheart, you need some food in your system otherwise you'll get ill" said Molly anxiously. _Damn _I guess she noticed I wasn't eating, so I did what I was best at, I lied…

"The food looks lovely but I'm not hungry, I guess I am just distracted by where I am and I why I am even here."

"Hm with reason, everything is sure to be overwhelming. I guess I can tell you what is happening now," she hesitated but carried on, "Well love, right now you are in Britain, Scotland to be exact - in case you hadn't noticed from my accent - and this is where my family and I live, we call it 'The Burrow'. A dear friend of mine found you and asked me if I would be kind enough to let you stay here for couple of days; I said with pleasure, it gets a bit lonely now all the children are at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" I asked with clear confusion.

"Ah yes, a school for people with special abilities, erm I am not quite sure how to say this, but I suppose you will find out one way or another so I ought to tell you now... you are a witch, just like everyone in my family, well except the men, they of course are wizards. Now yo-"

"HAHA, I am witch, nice try. Did my Dad put you up to this in the hope I would magically turn happy, well he can think again" I said sourly.

"No love, this isn't a joke, your Dad is fully aware of the magical world, as he too is a wizard. He knew you were a witch too, just like many of us. However we all decided that it was best for you to not to find out.'

"Haha okay, well even if this is true, why have you changed your mind all of a sudden and let me in on this secret?" I snickered.

"Well truth be told, when my friend saw you, he was shocked. You seemed so ill and sad, and when he found you screaming in a forest before you collapsed, he knew something was wrong and thought that maybe you might be safer being around all of us witches and wizards after all."

"Wait?! You're serious aren't you?" the disbelief was overwhelming, but somehow Molly's voice seemed so sincere it made me believe her.

"Why yes dear, I am. Now, usually people join Hogwarts when they turn 11. However you are 15 and so you will be joining the fifth year- ah yes, my son is in fifth year! Ron Weasley is his name! Anyhow, like I was saying- you'll be in fifth year so naturally you will be quite far behind on work; however I am sure Dumbledore will have something in mind."

"Dumbledore?" I asked, thinking what an odd name that was.

"Ah yes, he is the headmaster of Hogwarts. He is the man who found you; he is one of the greatest wizards in our magic world. Anyway, it is coming towards the end of September- you won't have missed out anything too exciting as the students just went back to Hogwarts two weeks ago, although we will need to pop to Diagon alley and get you some bits and bobs for school." explained Molly Weasley .

Molly kept talking, on and on but I soon zoned out, lost in my own thoughts. There was so much to take in- witches and wizards, a school made especially for them, wands, magic – real magic… I, boring, plain, Bella Swan, was a witch. There were so many questions I wanted to ask yet nothing would come out of my mouth, and I am sure this Molly lady was hiding something from me, something big…

After the caring lady suggested I got changed into some clothes and then we go to Diagon Alley (wherever the hell that was), I walked upstairs and headed towards the room which I came out of earlier this morning. As I entered the room I realized that I had no clothes. As I began to turn around and ask Molly, I noticed a neatly folded pile of clothes sitting on a wooden chair. I slipped into them, they were pretty baggy but I guess I shouldn't complain. I caught a glance of my reflection and noticed how hideous I looked; my hair was bushy and tangled up like a birds nest. However my face was worst, I had big black bags under my eyes, I was paler than usual and that's saying something, not only that but also my eyes were completely bloodshot. To be honest I couldn't care less, no-one to impress, but I did make a small effort to untangle my hair, giving up after the brush got stuck for like the third time.

Looking barely presentable, I stumbled downstairs, thoughts of my newly discovered revelations whirling around my mind; I doubted it would ever sink in. Molly was waiting for me, still wearing that shocking outfit. Did all wizards and witches dress like that? Assuming I would be getting into the car, I headed for the door which I could see straight ahead.

"Where are you going dear?" asked Molly curiously.

"You said we were going to erm...Dragon Alley or something?"

"Dragon Alley? Ooh Diagon Alley, ah yes, we are indeed- but the fire place is this way, my darling." explained Molly as if it was the most normal thing on the earth.

"The fire place? What am I, Santa? Ahaha, now seriously let's go!"

"Ah yes, I forgot your muggle ways, we d-"

"Muggle?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound stupid.

"Haha, muggle is what we describe people who don't use magic. Anyway as I was saying, we don't travel by, ah what do you call them…CARS! No, instead, those of age apparate. However as you aren't over 18, we shall be travelling by the floo network. That consists of, standing in the fireplace, clearly stating your required destination, tossing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and you shall be on your merry go first love, don't be afraid- it won't hurt, just make sure you just say 'Diagon Alley' clearly."

I scanned her face for some kind of sign that she was joking but clearly not. I warily inspected the fireplace, climbed in and then then nervously chucked the floo powder which Molly had handed to me after saying "Diagon Alley."

It was exhilarating. It felt like I had been sucked into a spiraling vortex; I was completely disorientated. I flew past loads of exits but the network's current didn't slow down until it brought me to _my_ exit where I arrived at an odd looking pub. Being careful, I steadily stepped out of the fire place; huh I thought we were going to shopping. And then it hit me: what if I pronounced the destination wrong, how would Molly find me? The panic I felt was almost painful, I could slowly feel my chest tighten and started to lose my breath, but before I could gasp out for air, I heard someone arrive behind me. As I looked around to see who it was, I saw Molly. Relief filled my body and I got my breath back again.

"This Isabella, is a very popular pub called the 'Leaky Cauldron'. Most wizards and witches go here for drinks. I would offer to stop here for a while but we should really get going." She explained as she pointed towards the door.

"Do you mind calling me Bella, I don't particularly like the name 'Isabella'." I requested as we headed towards the door.

"Oh, of course sweetheart." She opened the door for me to exit.

I was completely overwhelmed with what I saw: a cobbled path with shops lined up next to each other. It was pretty crowded; people were everywhere - most wearing hooded robes ; it was quite chaotic. I was awestruck by it all - I even think my mouth dropped a little. Trying to get a grip, I glanced at the names of the shops, 'Flourish and Blotts', 'Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop', 'Eeylops Owl Emporium', 'Ollivanders Wand Shop' and 'Potage's Cauldron Shop'.

"Haha love, I remember the first time _I_ saw all of this, I never wanted to leave! We best get shopping for you equipment and school robes first though." chuckled Molly.

"It is amazing." I exclaimed – speechless. "W-wait, I didn't bring any money." I questioned.

"Oh yes! How could I forget? We need to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank and get some money out of your vault."

"My vault? How do I even have a vault if I have never been before?" I asked confusedly, starting to get fed up with what little knowledge I had of the wizarding world.

"Oh..erm, it is a long story, don't worry about it, let's go!" answered Molly extremely suspiciously- there was definitely something she was hiding from me. I was about to ask her but then I was shocked into silence as I saw a massive marble building, with a sign saying 'Gringotts Wizarding Bank'. I walked up a set of white stairs, leading to a bronze door. I let out a little gasp as I saw that, standing beside the door, was a creature; it looked like a goblin. Noticing Molly had already walked through the doors, I quickly followed. There was a small entrance hall, however Molly kept walking so I did the same. The hall lead to another set of doors, engraved on the silver doors were the words:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Huh, that sounded pretty scary- guess anyone who attempted to rob Gringotts must be mad then. Through the doors, was a vast marble hall with long counters stretching all the way to the end of the room - all of which had around a hundred goblins sitting along them. At the back there seemed to be doors leading off to the vault room passageways. Thank goodness Molly was there – she seemed to know what she was doing. I followed her lead and when she started talking to a goblin, I couldn't really hear or understand what she was saying so I just stayed out. After about 5 minutes of the Goblin and Molly talking, they seemed to have settled whatever they were talking about and started to head towards this dark eerie place, lit by flaming torches. Suddenly I saw a cart pullover and stop by us, it was controlled by yet another goblin. Molly, the goblin and I, hopped on the cart. Too quickly for me to understand, the cart whizzed left to right, intertwining through various tracks. When it suddenly made a dramatic stop, my mind caught up to my body and I automatically started to feel queasy. However, I didn't want to draw attention to myself so I pulled myself together and jumped off the cart, wobbling as I walked. Molly also looked a bit nauseous but she concentrated on where we were going. The goblin opened this gigantic silver vault, full of tons of gold, silver and bronze coins.

"Gallons, Sickles and Knuts." Mrs Weasley said as she pointed towards each of the different coins.

"Galleons, are worth the most, one Galleon is equal to 17 Sickles or 493 Knuts. Here." Explained Molly as she handed me a soft purple pouch, it looked as though it would fit hardly anything in, however when I peeked inside, it was huge, like the Tardis from Doctor Who.

"Wow, all this money, is it mine? How did I get it?!." I said, utterly gobsmacked. I had only just found out that I was witch and yet I already had heaps of money.

"Yes dear it is, but erm, I will explain later maybe. Sweetheart we do need to hurry up though, I know it seems like we have only just arrived but we have actually be here for a while and we still need to get all your Hogwarts items." With that, I hurled quite a bit of money into the pouch, and told Molly that I was ready to go.

After about an hour of shopping, I had practically everything: text books, potion recipes, cauldron, robes, quills – the lot. However I still had a couple of things to get, I needed a wand and I really wanted an owl, the ones in the shop window tempted me. Molly said we should go to Ollivanders Wand Shop first though, so we did. Inside the shop it was tiny, practically empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of boxes were piled on shelves that went right up to the ceiling, I assumed the wands must be in those boxes.

"Ollivander?" called out Mrs Weasley, confidently.

"Ah ever so sorry mam, wasn't really expecting any customers as all the students are at Hogwarts. Oh! Is that you Mrs Weasley! You look wonderful! And who is this with you?" said the small, elderly man.

"I'm Bella." I answered.

"Yes this is Bella, erm would you mind if I spoke to you quietly for a second." asked Molly to Ollivander.

"Why yes of course!"

The two huddled together and were whispering. Huh, how odd. Now I definitely knew Mrs Weasley was hiding something, yet I couldn't quite put a finger on what it was.

"Sorry about that Bella, Mrs Weasley tells me you need a wand, let's find you one now!" exclaimed Ollivander.

"Erm okay, what exactly do I do?"

"Well, you see, the wand chooses the wizard- or witch in your case Miss Swan. I am quite experienced so don't worry- we hopefully won't have to go through every wand." winked Ollivander. He got out his own wand and used magic (I was never going to get use to that) to pull out several boxes. He handed me one and told me to flick the wand. I felt silly to say the least, especially when it did nothing. I got to the 6th one and started to get a bit fed up. Ollivander gave me another wand, I flicked it just like I did with all the others, but this time something wonderful happened- a ray of light beamed out of the end of the wand.

"Oh well that is very interesting indeed," muttered Ollivander.

I was going to ask him what he meant but didn't want to come across as rude so I left him to it.

"This wand is 10 and 1/4 inches and it contains a Phoenix feather and willow."

"Is that good?" I asked.

"Well it is bewildering," said Ollivander to himself but I still heard him, "Yes that is a very good wand, ideal for charms." He explained more loudly.

After buying the wand, we went to the shop which I had been most excited for; Eeylops Owl Emporium. I thoroughly checked out each owl, however as soon as my eyes caught site on a barn owl, with a soft white chest and wings a gentle brown color, towards the tip of the wings there was misty black color on them dotted with white spots, the owls face was beautiful, it was fluffy white with deep ebony eyes, the rest of the head was the same color as the wings - a light brown. It was stunning, I fell in love with him, I told Molly I had found the one and she agreed that he was a beauty, so I bought the owl in his silver metal cage, I couldn't wait to befriend him. As we walked back towards the Leakey Cauldron, I poked my finger inbetween the bars and stroked him, trying to decide a name.

We entered the Leakey Cauldron, the pub had a rustic look about it, and headed back towards the fireplace which we arrived in, Mrs Weasely handed me some floo powder and I did the same as before, however this time I said "The Burrow." The feeling of adrenaline pulsed through me just like before, this was so much better than travelling in a car – that's for sure. In no time, I arrived back at the Burrow, followed by Molly, it felt so homely here, Mrs Weasely already made me feel like she was my second mother somehow.

"Alright dear, so now we have all your stuff, we will head to Hogwarts tomorrow; I will use a shrinking charm on your trunk so we can easily take it with us and then enlarge it when we arrive. We can tell your owl where to go and he will understand and go to the owlery at Hogwarts! I know it seems soon but I have a feeling you will be a quick learner and a wonderful witch." Comforted Molly when she saw the fear crawl over my face.

"But I have no idea what to do, what if I don't fit in? People will think I am weird, maybe this isn't a good idea Molly, maybe I should just go back to Forks."

"Now, now dear, I will not have you speak such nonsense, Dumbledore will explain any of your queries, when you get there, you will love it." said Mrs Weasely firmly, "Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes so why don't you go pack all your stuff and feed your owl."

With that I went upstairs and headed towards the room I was staying in, in the corner was my trunk, it was nothing special, just a simple brown case however I got '_Bella_' engraved at the top of it. Carefully I opened it and started filling it up with all my new items, my textbooks, wand, uniform, robes, clothes, quills and parchment – once I was done, I buckled the top of the trunk together, everything fitted perfectly. Satisfied with my packing, I got up and went towards my beautiful owl, I still hadn't came up with a name, I was outweighing my options, I played with him for a bit and gave him some food which the kind shopkeeper had given me. I heard Mrs Weasely call for me so I went downstairs and into the kitchen.

For the first time in ages, I actually had an appetite, whatever Molly was cooking – it smelt delicious.

I sat down on one of the wooden chairs by the table, I noticed there were three plates laid out, guessed I would be meeting her husband soon. Molly walked in with her husband following, he too had ginger hair, he was wearing an interesting suit, his shirt was green and white with a red tie, then he was wearing a green waistcoat, his trousers were brown – truth be told, he looked an awful lot like a Christmas tree.

"Ah so this must me Bella, I am Arthur Weasely." He walked forward and shook my hand, huh; I guess Molly must have told him not to call me Isabella.

They both sat down at the table and we all started to eat the delicious soup which Molly had made, I thought it would be awkward at first, and it was however after a while the conversation became more natural. I had asked Mr Weasely about his job, he works as Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, when I asked what 'The Ministry of Magic' was, we got into a lengthy conversation, him explaining all about it. After a while Mrs Weasely gave a subtle cough "Now, I think that's enough, early start tomorrow! Better get some sleep; you don't want to be tired for your first day!" With that, I went to my room, got dressed into my pyjamas, and went through everything that had happened that day, it was extraordinary, not long after, I fell into a deep sleep…

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it! Let me know your thoughts by reviewing, means a lot! This is my first fanfiction and i was seriously debating whether or not to post because i doubt anyone will read it, my thoughts are still the same but hey, i enjoy writing this so i might as well! A big thanks again to Ellie and Soph! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, nor do I own the characters.**

** Bella POV**

_His golden eyes stared away from mine, _

_"You're worthless Bella, nobody will ever like you – I certainly don't, we're all moving away without you, get over it because I am so over you." He said with disgust in his voice. He disappeared in the speed of light, leaving me all alone in the forest, searching aimlessly for him, screaming his name. The words 'nobody will ever love you – I certainly don't,' rung in my ears as I cried into hysterics._

I awoke startled, gasping for breaths and sweating buckets. I tried to calm myself down but it didn't work and that's when I realized Mrs Weasely was standing at the side of my bed calling my name. I started to cry and so Molly sat next to me on the bed and gently cradled me like a baby, murmuring calming things into my ear.

"Don't worry Bella, it was just a nightmare, you're safe here, nobody can hurt you" she whispered to me.

Before I knew it Mrs Weasely was standing in the door way, waking me up. I guess I must have fallen asleep again, thankfully it was dreamless.

"Come on Bella dear, time to get up, you've got big day ahead." said Molly.

Slowly, I pulled off the covers and hopped out of bed, Molly had gone back downstairs to make breakfast I assumed, so I slipped on my Hogwarts uniform and pulled on my robe. The robe and tie were plain black but Mrs Weasely said as soon as I was sorted into a house, the tie would match the colours of my house and the robe would have the house crest on it. I went to the mirror and looked at my hair; huh it wasn't greasy, Molly must have performed some kind of magic on it so it looked clean and fresh, I carefully brushed through it, there weren't many tangles luckily. My face still looked pretty bad, so I applied some makeup which I had bought from a shop which sold muggle make up, I put a bit of mascara on and some foundation so I would look a little less pale. I took a step back from the mirror and examined myself, I looked the best I had in a long time.

I sat down at the dinner table; on my plate were about five delicious looking pancakes with maple syrup trickled on them. I wasn't in the mood to eat but the pancakes did look yummy, so I ate three and told Mrs Weasely I was too full to eat anymore.

"Okay dear, after you have brushed your teeth, we are going to Hogwarts, so I hope you are ready!"

We were downstairs standing next to the fireplace, Molly has performed a shrinking charm on my trunk so I could carry it easily on the floo network, this time I had to say 'Hogwarts'. After doing all that was needed, I found myself whooshing past exits, my heart pumping, I went a little slower as I arrived at my exit. Before me was a large room, with brick walls and big arch windows, opposite me was a large desk with an elderly stern looking woman sitting at. I stumbled out of the fire place just as Mrs Weasely arrived.

"Oh hello Minerva, I assume Dumbledore has explained everything to you, if so then you will know this is Bella Swan." introduced Molly.

"Yes Dumbledore did mention something to me. Hello Bella, I am Professor McGonagall the head of Gryffindor house and your transfiguration teacher." explained the elderly woman.

"Erm hi, where am I meant to put my trunk?" I said as Molly was enlarging the trunk back to its normal size.

"Oh don't worry I shall take care of that until you can go to your dorm, for now hurry to breakfast so you don't miss the start!"

"Where do I go?"

"Oh yes, don't worry, you can walk with me as I was just heading there, and whilst I remember I should probably inform you that today you will be with Dumbledore, you won't be starting any proper lessons just yet."

"Okay, then I guess I am all done here, I hope to see you soon Bella, have a nice time." said Molly before getting into the fireplace and saying 'The Burrow.'

Walking to the hall was quite an experience, there were talking paintings, ghosts, and peeves. According to Professor McGonagall, the peeves were a nuisance and caused much trouble. It was overwhelming, I couldn't take any of it in.

"Aha, here we are, oh dear we are a bit late, that means we have to open these doors which will attract everyone's attention…_great."_ sighed the professor.

With a deafening creak, Madam McGonagall had opened the giant doors with magic. She was right, everyone in the hall turned their head and faced us and of course with my luck we interrupted the headmaster's speech so everyone was silent. I blushed red with embarrassment, not quite knowing where to sit, there were four long tables, practically every seat filled with a pupil, the hall was beautiful, and there was a massive arch window where all the light was beaming through. The tables were filled with food and every child had a golden goblet to drink out of.

"Ah this ladies and gentlemen, it a new pupil to Hogwarts, she will be joining fifth year, however we need to sort her into a house. _Accio Sorting Hat." _said the headmaster in a confident voice.

A black hat appeared and it came flying onto my head, I had no idea what was going so I just stood there dumbstruck.

"Ah now you are an interesting one, extremely loyal but very clever, hmm decisions decisions, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, hm…GRYFFINDOR" shouted the hat, startling me.

Cheers erupted from a table and my tie turned red and gold, whilst what I assumed to be the Gryffindor crest appeared on my robe. I was actually quite happy to be chosen as Gryffindor, Molly Weasely had said all her children were in that house and how it was probably one of the better ones. Next to me Professor McGonagall smiled and said "I knew it! Welcome to Gryffindor". I headed over to the table which was cheering and sat into the first empty seat I could see, on my left was a girl with mid-length, soft brown hair and on my right was a girl with ginger hair.

Soon everyone started to chat normally however there stares kept on me – I was still recovering from the embarrassment, i hated being the center of attention. The people around me introduced themselves, some more friendly than others, I had met all the Weasely children, but I seemed to be getting on really well with the two girls next to me, Ginny Weasely and Hermione Granger. They told me so much about Hogwarts, for which I was very grateful as some of it was really helpful. Soon people started to leave the hall and head to their dorms, I was to be in a dorm with Hermione, Ginny and two girls called Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil .

As we walked up to the dorms, the girls kept informing me on all my surroundings, they introduced to the ghosts and the portraits, they explained to me how the moving stairways worked. Everything was mad, I was so shocked by it all. Soon we reached a portrait of a fat lady,

"You may enter only when you can give me the password." explained the portrait. I gave the girls a confused look however Hermione simply said "Fliberrtigibbot". All the girls chuckled when they saw my even more confused expression.

"Very well." replied the painting as it swayed to the side revealing a hole that we were presumably supposed to walk through. When I entered the room it was lovely, there was a fire heating everyone up, a big bookshelf, sofas to lounge on, it looked ever so cozy in there. Hermione and Ginny both had a free period so they were going to do some homework, I however was meant to meet Dumbledore but I had no idea where to go.

"Hello Bella" said a tall handsome gingered hair boy.

"We'll walk you to Dumbledores office" said his twin, _ahh_, this was Fred and George, Mrs Weaselys children.

"As we were just heading in that direction." I chuckled, it was quite comical how they both finished each other's sentences.

"Oh good, thank you! So which ones Fred and which ones George." I asked as we started walking.

"Well I am Fred, the handsome one, meaning this is George." Winked Fred.

"Hm yeah sure, you keep telling yourself that bro." laughed George.

"Right, I hope I don't mix you guys up! So what year are you in?" I questioned.

"Seventh year" Replied George

"Shame really, to spend our last year at Hogwarts with that Toadface teacher." said Fred,

"Huh? Who is the 'Toadface' teacher?"

"Oh yes, forgot you were a newbie, well did you see that old woman wearing that hideous pink outfit at breakfast, sitting with the teachers?"

"Ermm…OH! I know the one, woah I see it, she actually really looks like a toad" I shivered, "That's creepy." The boys both laughed,

"Haha you wait till you meet her. Anyway, she has been sent from the Minsitry, she is the Defence against the Dark Art teacher, she doesn't allow anyone to use magic as she says there is no reason for you to use it. She is awful, but don't you worry, George and I have got lots installed for her." Winked Fred.

"Aha, here you are, the password is 'Chocolate Frogs'." Explained George.

"Thanks for the walk guys, I really appreciate it, bye!" I waved.

"Bye Bella!" The twins said in unison.

I went up to the portrait and said the password; I entered this large, circular room, filled with the sunlight bursting through the windows. There were many portraits on the walls, including one of Dumbledore, there was a massive book case, not only that but there were so many silver, bronze, gold items, looking very important and antique. Suddenly I noticed Professor Dumbledore sitting in a large seat behind a wooden spindly desk.

"Oh hello Bella, I am glad Minerva told you to come to my office, as I need to tell you some things. Firstly, Welcome to Hogwarts! I am sure you will fit right in! Secondly, as you can imagine, you are very far behind on all the lessons as you missed about five years' worth of Wizarding education. Finally, I am going to do my best to squeeze all the stuff you have missed into 1 week, 2 weeks max. So let's get cracking!" explained the Headmaster with a cheerful twinkle in his eye.

"Erm sorry sir, but how on earth am I going to learn all of this in such a short amount of time?"

"Haha, don't you worry my fellow pupil, I am 90% sure you will be a quick learner, 100% sure you will be a super witch, and I being a wonderful teacher" he winked, "will have you up to date in no time, care for a sherbet lemon?" offered Dumbledore, but I declined politely.

Before long, I was sitting in the common room, rethinking everything which I had learnt, somehow I managed to perform a full patronus on my first attempt, my patronus was a beautiful, big, male Lion, I had also learnt spells such as _'Protego'_, '_Expelliarmus', _and ' _Wingardium Leviosa'. _Not only had I performed many spells but, I had made several potions, some better than others. Also I had learnt so much about the History of the Wizarding world. Tomorrow, Professor said we would be learning transfiguration a small bit of divination, and ancient runes; I was really looking forward to it.

Not long after I arrived in the common room, groups of people started to arrive, including Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny who arrived a bit later.

"Look what I can do guys!" I all but practically screamed, it was unlike me, but I was so excited by it and especially as I managed to shock Dumbledore by it. Quickly, I whipped out my wand and said "_Expecto Patronum"_ in a clear, confident voice, whilst thinking of my happiest memory – me and E-him, lying on our meadow, watching the clouds. Magically, my great Lion burst out the end of my wand, it gave a roar, and pranced around the room, he looked fierce but was actually friendly. Everyone gasped, astounded by my Lion.

"Bella how on earth did you do that?" asked Hermione clearly shocked.

"Erm I said the spell and thought of one of my happiest memories, why? Can you guys not do it?" I asked whilst starting to blush.

"Well Harry can, but no, nobody else can, it takes much skill and practice, some adults witches and wizards can't even perform it, and wow a lion, the symbol of Gryffindor, you must be special." complimented Ginny.

"Haha I doubt that, but wait, doesn't everybody's make a lion?" I asked slightly confused.

"No, everyone's patronus is different, it links to their personality and can vary on a sudden powerful emotion, but a lion Bella, that's really something." explained Harry.

Soon everyone left to eat dinner, however I stayed behind, saying I had already eaten with Dumbledore, I think they bought the lie. I went up to my dorm and got dressed into my pyjamas and popped into bed. Flicking through a couple of the books which Dumbledore had I kindly given to me, I found myself falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N**

**So here is the next chapter, i am going to try and update at least once a day because i don't want you guys to have to wait long for it! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE FOLLOWED, FAVOURITED AND REVIEWED, LITERALLY MEANS SO MUCH TO ME LIKE YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE, JUST CLICK THE BUTTON AND YOU HAVE MADE MY DAY AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! Thanks to Ellie and Soph of course!:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter much to my disappointment:( Nor do i own the characters. **

**BPOV**

"BELLA!"

"ISABELLA!

"WAKE UP"

"BELLA PLEASE"

I suddenly halted upright, shaking and sweating at my nightmare. Normally it was a dream about me, not being loved, being heart broken, getting lost etc. However, that night I had dreamt all of that, yet instead of waking up when I usually did, I kept on dreaming, in the dream I was lost and panicking, next thing I know is Edw-…he had me in a tight grip, snapping my feeble arms, I screamed out in agony but it didn't stop him, his eyes were red with humans blood, as his teeth slowly sunk into my neck, the blood being sucked out of me.

As I looked around, still lost in my dream, I saw concerned faces – Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvarti and Professor McGonall, behind all of them I saw the same monster I had in my dreams, his messy bronze hair, angelic smile and…Blood red eyes. Screaming I pointed to my vampire, everyone's eyes followed to where I was pointing, they looked back to me in confusion so to make them understand I screamed vampire, Professor McGonall performed some kind of spell, which I guess was meant to detect if there was vampire in the building, however from the looks of things, it said there wasn't one there.

"Now now Bella, don't startle everyone in the entire school, just come to me and it will be over before you know it." he spoke with his velvet voice, I screamed again getting out of my bed and backing as close to wall furthest away as a possible I was crouched in ball, screaming, shaking crying.

"Bella what did I say?! DON'T SCREAM, I SIMPLY WANT YOUR BLOOD, NOTHING ELSE! Come to me my angel, I will suck you until you are dry out, but first do me one thing, see that mirror? Smash it and with the glass, neck and wrists, if you don't follow these instructions, I shall harm every person you know, but don't worry sweetie, I am sure you will do as I say."

Shaking, I got up, everyone's face was covered in panic, even Madame McGonall's, they all looked completely bewildered at what i was seeing. Ignoring their protests, I headed towards the mirror and punched it, making my fist immediately feel pain.

"That's it my love, doing perfect, now pick up one of those shards and slice your skin, remember what I said? First do your wrists, then the left of your neck. Afterwards the pain will be gone, I shall stop it all for you." Whispered my perfect vampire ad he licked his lips.

Quickly, I grabbed a shard of the glass and followed through, I sliced my wrists deep, blood gushing out, then I did my neck, even more blood poured out, causing me to be covered in it.

"Nearly there my precious, I shall reward you by taking the pain away, his lips came to my neck, I felt his teeth graze me, I tried to shove him helplessly but he growled and pushed me to ground.

"Don't fight me young lady, I am sorry I had to do that, but I need your blood so bad." He snarled and I screamed. Something distracted me, the door to my dorm burst opened, there stood Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Fred and George, I noticed everybody staring at me in shock. I turned my attention back to the vampire, he smirked and said 'Looks like you have got an audience, one more thing my dear and it will all be over, get that shard and stab it into your heart. I did so, immediately blacking out.

I peeked one eye open, afraid to look up, but I found myself in the schools sick room and lucky for me, the room was empty; everything that had happened was one big blur. I hoped that I could sneak out of the room without being spotted, I didn't one anyone to make a fuss so, carefully I got up and started to walk, but dizziness overwhelmed my body and I threw up, collapsing in a heap on the floor, with so little energy to move, I just gave up and stayed on the floor.

"Miss Swan? You're awake? Why are you on the floor?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Fell over." I simply said.

"Hmm you don't look too good, I am sure there are lots of questions to be asked to you however, I think you need at least a day's rest before any visitors." Suggested the kind lady.

"Sure." I said, to be honest, I didn't want any visitors, they all probably thought I was a freak from what I can remember.

I fell in and out of sleep throughout the whole day, and had a dreamless sleep through the night thank god. When I woke up I think it must have been about lunch time, Madame Pomfrey was hovering over my bed.

"Ah you're awake, hmm still don't look too good though…Do you think you're up for visitors?" she asked.

"Maybe a couple?" Madame Pomfrey nodded in agreement and brought in Dumbledore and Hermione.

"Bella!" screeched Hermione.

"Good to see you awake Miss Swan." greeted Dumbledore.

"Haha, hi guys, how come you came to visit? I thought you would think I am some kind of psycho." I questioned.

"No Bella, I am your best friend, of course I would want to see you, I have been worried sick!" replied Hermione.

"Bella, I hate to ask you questions, but I really do need to know what happened that night, don't be afraid to tell me everything, I won't think you are crazy, nor will Hermione." asked Dumbledore.

"Erm okay, where do you want me to start?" I said nervously.

"From the beginning is always best." chuckled Dumbledore with concern in his eye.

"Well it started off with a dream, E-this boy, I fell in love with him, he was a erm..Vampire." I said quietly. Hermione gasped and Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Anyway, he and his family eat animals, not humans. We loved each other, then one day, at my birthday party, I got a paper cut, one of his brothers lunged for me, it was all a bit of a disaster but in the end I was okay. However, several days later, the vampire I fell in love with was being off with me, one day he suggested that we go for a walk in the forest behind my house, so we did, this was when he told me it was over, he didn't love me and that he and his family were leaving, he vanished before I could say anything, I tried to chase him but got lost. So ever since I have been having nightmares of that day, but last night I had a different one, usually I wake up when I get lost but this time it carried on, he came back, his eyes were red, normally they were gold, it meant he had, had human blood, and before I knew it, he was sucking my blood. I woke up with everyone panicking and then I saw him behind everyone, he was telling me to do things, or else he would hurt everyone, like cut myself and smash the mirror, he said it would all be over before I knew it, and then he told me to stab my heart, so I did – anything to get rid of the pain, and yeah I guess that's it." I finished my story, to see Hermione look shocked and Dumbledore slightely alarmed.

"Haha still think I am sane?" I chuckled.

"Well yes, in fact I think you are very sane, however I believe you have just been suffering from a loss, which is understandable, here," Dumbledore handed me a small potion bottle, "This should help the hallucinations and also make the nightmares go away, put a drop in your eye before you go to sleep." Offered Dumbledore.

"Okaay thanks, how many days have I missed?"

"Just the 2, you should be discharged tomorrow morning, come straight to my office and we will carry on with your lessons. I best be off now."

"Yeah I hope you will feel better soon Bella, see you later." said Hermione weakly, she still looked surprised.

After what seemed like forever, I was let out, just before breakfast, I was dreading it. As I walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, I bumped into a blonde, arrogant looking Slytherin.

"Oh look who it is? Stupid swan, mad as a box of frogs I hear! What a disgrace to my reputation to even be in the same place as you. Oh well, I hope you succeed in suicide next time." sneered the blonde boy, whilst his friends hysterically laughed. Quickly I just turned the opposite direction, I couldn't face everyone at breakfast, so instead I just walked around the school, exploring passage ways and rooms until I heard students file out of the Great Hall. Knowing it was time to meet Dumbledore, I headed to his office.

The days all were pretty similar after that. I managed to avoid every single meal, making up excuses, I was getting skinnier and skinnier, I did my best to be invisible, everyone kept pointing and laughing at me, they had even made up a song which that blonde boy and his Slytherin friends chanted whenever I walked by:

_Stupid, Silly Swan_

_Does everything wrong,_

_She always seems to cry_

_Hopefully next time, she really will die._

_She never eats her dinner,_

_She just keeps getting skinnier._

_She always seems to cry_

_Hopefully next time, she really will die._

A week or so had gone by, I had learnt so much in Dumbledore's lessons and before I knew it he was telling me that I was ready to go to lessons with the rest of my class. Hermione and Ginny were still persistent in being friends with me, however I could tell they were really cautious to be near me. I was sitting in the common room, after dodging another dinner, and was keeping to myself – even after a week, people were still staring at my scars, the ones on my arms had vanished however the ones on my neck were deeper causing them to take longer to heal. More and more students gathered into the common room, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry all noticed me and came over.

"Hey Bella!" greeted Ginny.

"Hey guys! I have some news for you all, I will be joining all of your lessons tomorrow! I have Defence Against the Dark Arts first!" I explained happily.

"Impossible, Dumbledore must be an excellent teacher for you to learn that all so quick! Oh I have D.A.D.A too! I wish Umbridge would teach us properly." Moaned Hermione. I had heard lots about Umbridge, she sounded awful and I was not looking forward to being taught by her.

Sure enough, Defense Against the Dark Arts was hell. After being warned by all the others, I had decided to keep my mouth shut and avoid Umbridge – easier said than done.

"Oh you must be the new student. Why Dumbledore allowed you into Hogwarts is beyond me, especially as you are a mudblood." Said the Toadface teacher curiously,

"Don't call me a mudblood!" I shouted, finally becoming fed up with the same old insult.

"Raise you voice in my classroom one more time and it will be a detention." Said the woman with a sickening sweet tone,"Now today class, we will be reading from page 83, in the textbooks, all about truth charms, like every lesson, no wands, I will however demonstrate a truth charm, lets see, you, come up here as you seem so desperate to talk." She smirked and pointed at me. I followed the toads' instructions and blushed as I saw every pupil's eyes were on me.

"Now I shall start off with a simple question, if the light from my wand turns red, she is lying, if it turns green she is telling the truth, let me show you. What is your full name?"

"Isabella Lily Swan." I replied . To my surprise, the ray of light beamed red.

"Oh someone is telling porkies, hmm lets find out your real name, no hiding from me young lady. She walked closer to me and plucked out a strand of my hair.

"Ow!" I said startled.

Umbridge performed a spell on the strand of hair – not one which I recognized, and before my eyes was a quill, writing in the air the words 'Isabella Lily Potter'.

**A/N**

**Okay so i know this was pretty way out, and stuff but i thought i would add something in to make it more dramatic, please tell me your thoughts! I know Bella is pretty off in this chapter but trust me when i say she like becomes a new person and is amazing and fun so just bear with me! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE review, favourite or follow, it really isn't that much effort yet it would mean a lot so pleaseeeee, do you your good deed for the day;) MY THANKS GO OUT TO ELLIE AND SOPH XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, nor do i own the characters.**

The whole class gasped in shock, including myself.

"No this is wrong, my name is Swan, maybe you performed the spell wrong, my dad is Charlie Swan and my mum is Renée, I am not related to Harry!" I said in complete fear.

"Nonsense, how dare you underestimate my talent of performing spells, I did nothing wrong. The charm does not lie, unlike yourself, you are Isabella Lily Potter, how very interesting…" Without knowing what I was doing, I ran out of the classroom, not giving anyone a chance to stop me. I was running through the corridors, with no idea where I was heading until a familiar voice stopped me.

"Bella? Why on earth are you not in your lesson?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well sir, according to Umbridge, I am Isabella Lily Potter! She is crazy right?" I asked with a simmer of anger in my voice.

"How did she find out?" murmered Dumbledore to himself.

"SHE WAS RIGHT? THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! I WAS BORN AS A SWAN, NOT A SINGLE POTTER IN MY FAMILY! YOU HEAR ME? NO POTTERS! YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME AND NEVER TOLD ME, I GREW UP THINKING CHARLIE AND RENÉE WERE MY PARENTS AND NOW YOU TELL ME DIFFERENTLY, WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL! OH WAIT MY BAD YOU DIDN'T TELL ME, A STUPID CHARM DID. ALL THIS TIME YOU HAVE HAD TEACHING ME YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK TO TELL ME? " I shouted.

"Bella please calm down, this is not the place to discuss this, come to my office with me and i guess I have to explain it all." replied Dumbledore in a calming tone.

We arrived in Dumbedores office and immediately I asked him what was going on.

"Well becau-" suddenly Harry stumbled into the room, interrupting our conversation.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, but I got a note saying you wanted me to meet you."

"Yes, settle down, this will be quite a long story, I shall start from the very beginning, you both ought to know. Lily and James Potter, gave birth to twins, one named Isabella and the other named Harry. One night Voldermort appeared, killing your parents and attempting to murder both of you, however the spell reflected back onto him and caused him to die. Unfortunately, this man had followers, 'Death Eaters', they were causing trouble and helping Voldermort rise again which happened last year as you, Harry, well know. Anyway, after your parents were killed, it was decided for you two to be split up for safety reasons. Harry went to the Dursleys and Bella went to an orphanage. Not long after, Bella was adopted by Charlie and Renée Swan, Charlie knew who you were and he too performed magic, however after falling in love with Renée (who was unaware of magic) he decided to give it up and join her in the muggle world. So the years went on, until you both turned 11, which was when I planned to send you both to Hogwarts, however soon after I sent Harry his letter, I went over to America personally to explain everything to Bella, however when i found her with her mother, you both looked so happy and I just couldn't bring myself to take you into a life with so much trouble on the horizon, and decided that maybe it was best for Bella to live a normal life and stay away from all of the inevitable. I know Harry, you are probably thinking it was unfair of me to send you into a troublesome life, however when i got Hagrid to check up on you, he informed my on how horrible the Dursleys were so i thought it would be better to get you out of there for your own sake. I checked up on Bella about once or twice a year, this year I visited and found you collapsed, lost in a forest, and looking – excuse me- but quite terrible. This is when I thought that I had made the wrong decision, and believed that maybe you would be safer in the Wizarding world. So here you are."

I was speechless. Harry and I stared wide eyed at each other, not quite knowing what to say.

"S-so, Bella is my sister?" said Harry double checking.

"Indeed she is. Fred and George aren't the only twins, i am quite surprised nobody realized sooner, you both look ever so alike." confirmed Dumbledore, "Ever so sorry children, however I have places to go and people to see, and you both need to get to your next lesson."

We both walked in silence, at first it was awkward yet before we knew it, we were chatting like we had known each other for years. It started by Harry asking me if I was going to tryout for the Quidditch team, he felt guilty when I had said that I had no idea what Quidditch was, so he explained to me all about it, saying that I looked like I would make a good chaser and that I should try out, he offered me his old Broomstick, saying that now he had a new one, he didn't need it. The trials were at lunch and Harry had managed to persuade me to go.

Our next lesson was Potions, everyone said how horrible this teacher was to Griffyndors, I really wasn't looking forward to it. Harry and I walked in, about 5 minutes late.

"Potter and Swan, you are walking into my lesson 15 minutes, care to tell me what was more important than my lesson." Said the teacher with shoulder length greasy brown hair.

"I'm not called Swan, my surname is Potter, and we are 5 minutes late, not 15, we were with Dumbledore." Harry winked at me whilst the class stared at us both with wide eyes and mouths open, Snape lost his expressionless façade for a second and he too look startled but he soon recovered. "Very well Potters, do not be late again or it will be a detention, no mater the excuse." Glared Snape.

Harry and I went in partners whilst making the potion, we had to catch up and we were doing awful, the potion looked nothing like what it was meant to, we were both useless at it.

"Maybe if we stir it faster it will get better?" suggested Harry.

"Go for it, not like we know what else we could do." I said chuckling. Harry started to stir the mixture quite violently, so much so that it splattered all over me. Quickly glancing around the room, I noticed the Snape had gone out for more ingredients so I shouted,"Oi you dick what was that for?" at him and he just laughed. In revenge I picked up the cauldron and chucked the rest of the mixture all over him. I was the one laughing now.

"YOU TOOK THAT TOO FAR!"said Harry dripping with the potion – he couldn't hide his laughter though. He took me by surprise when he poured the white powder all over my head causing me to scream. Before we knew it we were throwing the ingredients all over each other, hysterically laughing.

"WHAT ON IN MERLINS NAME IS GOING ON IN MY CLASSROOM." Snarled Snape, looking furious, Harry and I were both looking like we had just came out of a explosion. We both straightened up, knowing that we were in deep trouble, yet I took one glance at Harry and burst out laughing, he couldn't help but do the same. I had completely forgot about the rest of the class, so I was startled when noticed everyone staring at us, looking astounded.

"Get out my classroom right this second before I do something, which could get me fired." growled Snape.

Harry and I had ran out of the classroom still laughing uncontrollably. We ran for quite a long time, until we found ourselves in an empty corridor and completely out of breath so we sat on the floor with our backs resting against a wall.

"Oh god, we are going to be so screwed in our next potions lesson." Said harry nervously.

"Oh, am I sensing you're scared? Hmm I didn't have you down as whimp Harry Potter." I said teasingly.

"Err no! Of course not, I am no whimp! I simply was warning you for your sake!" replied Harry.

"Hm sure." I said sarcastically.

Crowds of students started to walk through the corridors, so we got up, and headed for the Quidditch try outs.

"Harry! Bella!" shouted Hermione and Ron in unison.

"Hey guys!" laughed Harry.

"You both have so much to explain! Bella you can tell me whilst these two try-out for the Quidditch team!" screeched Hermione.

"Na-uh! I am trying out too!" I replied.

"Woah your trying out Bella? What position?" asked Ron curiously.

"Well Harry reckons I will be a great chaser but I don't know. I am super nervous, I have never rode a broom before, and for all I know I could be awful – you better be right Harry." I said.

"I am always right!" chuckled Harry.

"Alright, everyone trying out please get onto the field!" shouted a girls voice from the distance.

Harry, Ron and I, all walked over, the boys explained to me that the team captain was called Angelina Johnson and she would be selecting the team, she too was a chaser, which meant there were only two places needed. There was quite a big crowd of people, including the twins, and quite a few people who I didn't really know. Angelina had made a big speech, explaining the rules and what activities we would be doing. She got everyone to stand in the groups of which position they were playing; there were 6 of us trying out to be for chasers.

"Bella, Katie and Alicia, will be one team, and you three are on the other team, Cormac, you can be keeper to start off with, and we don't need beaters at the moment as I just want to see how the chasers aim and work as a team and if the keeper can save any goals. On the count of three I want you to start. 3, 2, 1, GO!" instructed Angelina.

I copied what everyone else did and flew up into the sky, I went on instinct and automatically I was flying, the wind made my hair flow back, it was exhilarating. I had caught hold of the quaffle, and threw itto Katie, Katie threw it to Alicia, who unfortunately missed it, causing a boys whom name I do not know, to catch it, he went to throw it to another member on his team but I intercepted, and threw it into the hoop, it went straight in and the keeper missed. Katie and Alicia flew past giving me high fives, the game went on, I managed to intercept the throws between the other team many times and our team was in the lead. It was 80-20, I scored five, Katie scored 2 and Alicia scored one. Soon the buldgers and beaters were added into the game, one was whacked towards me whilst I had the quaffle, and in the nick of time I swooped out ofthe way and threw the quaffle to Alicia.

"Bloody bastard!" I shouted, at the boy who had hit the buldger towards me. Later the seekers began to play, and within the first 15 minutes Harry had already managed to capture the snitch.

Soon Angelina called us back to the ground, she said that after dinner, we needed to all be in the common room where she would announce the team. Lunch was over and so everybody started to head to their next class.

"Woah Bella, you really had some talent, you're one of the best chasers I have seen, to think that was your first time on your broom!" said a boy from behind me. I looked around to see who it was and saw Fred Weasely.

"Haha thank you, I just acted on my instincts, but seriously, you and George were amazing, not even kidding, if it weren't for you, I would be splattered across that field!" I exclaimed.

"Well good job we were here then! You will definitely make the team!" replied Fred.

"Hmm I don't think so, but I really do hope so, it was some of the most fun I have had in a long time." We carried on talking until I had got to my class – Transfiguration.

I entered the room and took a seat next to Harry,

"Hey Bella, you were amazing at Quidditch, I haven't seen a chaser that good in my entire life!" whispered Harry, causing me to blush.

"Hush class!" began Professor McGonogall and everyone stopped their conversations.

"Good, today we are going to do something I have never tried before, we are just going to have a one off lesson on becoming an Animagus, I am just doing one lesson on it as it isn't in my teaching criteria, yet I would love to see how all of your minds concentrate." Everyone started to gasp and squeal with excitement including myself.

"Now it is unknown for anyone to turn animagus on their first attempt, so do not be disappointed. I am just doing this lesson to see how all of your minds concentrate, I do not expect any of you to actually become an Animagus. Now first of all, I want you all to stand up and shut your eyes." I did so. "Now let your body take over, stop thinking, easier said than done of course but do your best. Focus on your breathing if you are struggling. Let your body explore the mind, think about strong memories, let your mind expand…"said McGonogall softly as she walked around the room, inspecting pupils, I ignored my surroundings, focusing on my body, ignoring my mind, rightly enough memories poured into my head, the first time Edward and I went out, our first kiss, the first time I got on my broom. I felt my body begin to ripple, I did like McGonogall said, I let the feeling overwhelm me, I let my body be in control and before I knew it my body was growing and I felt like I was going to explode. "Let your body have the power of your mind, be in contro-" There was a loud bang some tables had flown across the room, cutting the professor off, everyone turned around to look at the noise, it was me. I had morphed into a massive, golden lion, knocking over the desks in my way. It was one of the weirdest feelings I had ever experienced, I cautiously looked around the room to see shocked faces, people had ran up against the wall, some were screaming. I glanced around the room to find what was troubling the students and realised it was me. The only people who hadn't moved were Harry, Hermione, Luna LoveGood, Ron and Neville. To reassure everyone, slowly I walked up to Harry and gave him a massive slobbery lick across the face.

"Ew Bella! That is gross! You don't do that when you are human so why do it now?!" laughed Harry wiping the saliva of his face. My reply was turning around and wagging my tail in his face.

"R-right Bella, erm if you don't mind, can you turn back into your human form." said Professor, looking slightly pale and in shock. I got up and took control of my human mind again, thinking less like a lion and more like a girl, suddenly I felt my body shrink back into my normal self.

"How did I do?" I asked.

"Erm, Bella do you mind talking to me outside for a minute?" fear washed over me, had I done something wrong? I thought I was doing well but maybe I wasn't. I followed McGonogall out the room, "Have I done something wrong?" I said worriedly.

"No no, not at all, Bella, in fact quite the opposite, what you did was amazing, unbelievable, I am pretty sure that is the first time in history for someone at your age to do that on their very first go. I need to get you signed up as an Animagus immediately, Bella that was incredible, and to think your animagus form was a Lion – the symbol of Grffyindor." Rambled Proffesor, buzzing with excitement.

Finally the day was over, everyone hadn't stopped talking about me becoming an animagus, the whole school knew by the time it was dinner. I had about 20 minutes before it was curfew, so with these minutes I decided to spend them wisely. After walking all over the school, I had found Umbridge's office, I placed an enchantment on the door which meant I could see through it, without her knowing. Lucky for me, the office was empty, casting the Alhomara spell on the lock I crept inside, ready to the play the ultimate prank. I saw that Umbridge had made herself some soup, quickly I put 5 drops of Permanent pink potion, into the tea. The potion was easy to make, and if Umbridge swallowed it, the next day her skin would be a bright pink, ideal considering how much she wore the color, she would be stuck like that for at least 3 days. In a rush, I ran out the room and back to the common room, my heart was pumping from the adrenaline.

"Where have you been?" questioned Harry.

"None of your business, however let's just say that Umbridge will look beautiful and as pink as ever tomorrow." I laughed just as Angela appeared in the common room.

"Ah I am glad to see you are all here, I have decided on the Gryffindor Quidditch team! I am sorry to those of you who have not made it, however there is always next year so don't be disheartened! Now, as you know I will be a chaser, and the other two will be…..KATE and BELLA!" everyone erupted with cheers, giving me pats on the back. "The keeper will be…RON!" Ron's face was priceless, he looked completely shocked, "The beaters will be…FRED AND GEORGE!" I started whooping, giving the twins a wink. "Last but most certainly' not least, the seeker will be…HARRY!" by now I was jumping up and down, much to Harry's embarrassment ran up and jumped up to him giving him a massive hug, whilst he caught me.

"Now don't make me regret my decision any of you!" beamed Angela as she headed up to her dorm.

**A/N**

**This chapter includes a bit of fluff with Harry and Bella which i kinda love, they are such cute siblings don't you think? Someone has expressed that their opinion is that Bella is very out of character, however i would like to explain i have made her slightly out of character on purpose because after being screwed up by the Cullens, Bella was depressed, yet when she went to Hogwarts and met the group they taught her how to fun and live, so yes Bella is out of character but it is with good reason. I haven't been getting that many follows or favorites or reviews which kinda sucks however those of you who have followed and favorited and reviewed i love you guys and i am checking out all of your profiles and reading your fanfics, it makes me so happy that you like my story! Please guys favorite this, follow this, or review it, it means so much and if you don't like it, still give me a review telling me how i could improve PLEASE! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! Special thanks to Ellie and Soph of course! REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer own Harry Potter and Twilight, i do not.**

The next day we had defence against the dark arts first, everyone kept sending me questioning looks as they noticed me buzzing with excitement.

"Get in!" screeched the old hag, the class looked startled at the hidden voice.

Anxiously everyone walked inside the classroom to find a pink skinned teacher wearing peach pink clothes, the classroom erupted with laughter.

"STOP LAUGHING IMMEDIATELY. IF I FIND OUT WHO HAS DONE THIS THEY WILL BE IN DEEP TROUBLE, AND I MEAN DEEP." screamed the pink teacher. People were trying to hold in the laughter but it didn't go down great. Harry mouthed 'Did you do that?' to me across the classroom, I replied saying "Maybeeee" and winking.

That day Fred and George came up to, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I telling us all about Umbridge.

"I wish I know who did it, it was wonderful, and they deserve one heck of a pat on back." chuckled Fred.

"Well my dear friends, be gentle on the back, I don't want any bruises." I said smiling.

"You did it?!" asked Fred, George, Ron and Hermione in unison.

"I did indeed." I said calmly.

"Looks like we have found ourselves a new companion George, what do you reckon?"

"Hell yeah, we could do with a third person for our pranks!" replied George.

"BELLA? What on earth were you playing at, you could have got into serious trouble?! Do not do any more pranks Bella, I am serious, maybe Umbridge could of got you expelled if she found out you did that!" wailed Hermione.

"Gee, calm the hell down Hermione, I am pro at pranks and even if I did get caught it would have been totally worth it, relax." I said patting her on the back, causing her to angrily sigh.

So the months went on, Quidditch practices, pranks on Umbridge, banter with Harry, fights with Slytherins. I was the happiest I had even been, the gaping hole in my chest? Gone. I had such amazing friends, they made me forget about everything and feel loved again. Nevertheless, one night, sleep had caught me off guard, causing me not to be prepared and have a nightmare; it was nothing big, the same old, yet every time it scared the hell out of me.

"BELLA WAKE UP!" yelled someone.

I jolted upright, gasping for breath and crying. I had realised I was In the common room _great_, Harry, Hermione, Ron, George and Fred all stood around me looking concerned. After I settled down Hermione blurted out "That's it Bella, you have to tell us all what happened before you came to Hogwarts, who is Edward?" I flinched, "Why were you in a forest? You do know you scream things out in your sleep, none of it is adding up, and we are all worried sick, you have to tell us Bella, you can trust us." said Hermione in a firm voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about? It is just a nightmare, none of it is true, it is all random, so just calm down will you, I am fine." I lied.

"Nice try Bells, we aren't falling for your lies, I have an idea, if it pains you too much to tell us, you can use a pensieve." suggested Harry.

"What on earth is pensieve?" I asked puzzled.

"A pensieve is an object used to view memories," explain Hermione.

"Hmm, guys, sure it sound good, only problem is I have no interesting memories to show."

"Pensieve it is!" confirmed George, blanking me.

"Bella, don't worry it will be fine, you can trust us, now just think of the memories and we will do the rest," explained Harry, I gave in and as much as it pained me, I thought back to every memory I had with Edward, meanwhile I put my wand to my head and said the charm which Harry had explained to me. A silver wisp appeared, Harry had put it into a bottle and said that he was planning to ask Dumbledore to borrow his pensieve later.

"May I ask why you wanted to use my pensieve?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Well sir, you see, I just wanted to show my friends all about soccer, or as you call it 'football', they simply do not understand the big deal about it and so I wanted to show them my memory of a match I watched." I lied smoothly.

"Haha, very well, quite a fascinating sport if I say so myself. I need to go talk to Filch however, so I trust you all enough to view the memory and then leave, try not to touch any of my possessions – for your own safety." Smirked Dumbledore as he left the room.

"Are you all ready?" asked Harry as he poured the memory into the pensieve.

"Erm Harry, I'll just wait here whilst you guys all have a look." I said nervously.

"Hm if you are sure."

Suddenly everyone dipped their head into the pensieve, I stood there waiting for them to be done with it.

**Fred's POV**

Ever since that day Bella walked into the hall, everyone had fallen in love with her. People, were drooling over her beauty – literally! Even Slytherins wanted to know her! Yet even though she was stunning, there was something about her which made her look sad, I think it was her eyes, they carried so much weariness and pain, she couldn't hide it no matter how hard she tried. Once I had found her walking around the corridors of Hogwarts alone, in the freezing cold. I slipped my robe on her and couldn't help but notice how skinny she was. Bella put on a good show, yet she certainly didn't fool me, she had nightmares, she didn't eat, she isolated herself no matter how hard we tried. Ever since Hogwarts she looked happier but the pain was still there, and it was about damn time I found out what was causing her all this distress.

I was nervous as I dipped my head into the pensieve, I felt like I was invading Bella's privacy, but maybe if I knew what was wrong, I could help. I landed with a thump in a classroom, my eyes automatically caught sight of Bella, along with everyone else's. I noticed the boy sitting next to her had golden eyes, he was acting foul to Bella, blanking her, looking in pain, when the class ended he ran out so fast I nearly missed it. The memory changed into Bella walking alone on a dark night in some sort of town, a group of drunken men were following her, I couldn't help but feel anger pulse through my body and by the looks of things, the others felt the same. The men got closer saying stuff to her like,

"Oh she looks like a screamer –my favourite." and other disgusting stuff. I started to turn around, not wanting to watch what happened next but before I could, the golden eye boy pulled up in a car and commanded her to get in.

The memory changed again, Bella was in a forest, the boy was with her.

"I know what you are… a vampire." We all gasped, I felt fear for Bella. The next memory changed to Bella and him lying in a meadow, he sparkled in the sunlight, they were laughing and kissing, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Again, a new memory appeared, she was watching some kind of sport played by loads of vampires, she seemed to get on with them like family. The memory dissolved and a new one appeared, there was some kind of party, Bella was opening a card when she got a paper cut, everything happened so fast it was hard to keep up. A vampire lunged towards her, Bella's 'boyfriend' pushed her out of the way causing her to fly across the room and smash into some glass, a lot of the vampires ended up leaving. A new memory appeared of Bella in the forest with her boyfriend,

"Bella my family is leaving, Carlisle needs to move as people are getting suspicious of his age."

"Huh, that sucks, I am sure I can sort something out with Dad, it might take some persuading but I think he will let me go with you all." replied Bella.

"No. You have misunderstood; my family and I are leaving. Not you." He said flatly.

"Why can't I come?" said Bella obviously holding back the tears.

"Don't you get it? I didn't love you, I needed a distraction and you appeared. You have been just a toy I used you, I needed some fun, however you are getting tedious, your clumsiness, your moaning, you. It is getting on my nerves and I can't handle being around some hormonal teenage girl anymore. We are going Bella, I don't love you, I never did, you are worthless and I doubt anyone will ever love you. Bye." And just like that he was gone in a flash of light.

The final memory was Bella, running through the forest lost, crying, scared until she collapsed.

Next thing I know is I am back in Dumbledores office, shaking with fury, too stunned to speak.

"I knew I shouldn't have shown you! You guys all think I am some crazy, overly obsessed girl! Don't worry I don't blame you, feel free to leave, everyone else does!" she said in pained voice, clearly mistaking our silence.

"Bella you're my sister for goodness sake, I am never going to leave you, I just want to kill that son of a bitch!" yelled Harry.

"He j-just left you? In the forest? Saying all of those horrible things?" asked Hermione, clearly upset by the memories. Speaking without thinking I said,

"Do you still love him?"

"First of all, he did indeed Hermione. And Fred, no I don't, ever since I have joined Hogwarts, I have been having so much fun, it still hurts like hell whenever I think about him and what he said, yet looking back I am starting to feel hate towards him, his over protectiveness, never letting me make my own decisions, the fact that he left me in a forest, how his family left me without saying goodbye, he would treat me like I was 4, never letting me go anywhere without his permission it was ridiculous, I don't know what I was thinking." For some peculiar reason I felt relieved knowing she didn't love him anymore.

"Then why do you get so upset when something reminds you of him?" asked Ginny softly.

"Because it will make me remember everything he said to me, 'I don't love you, I never did, you are worthless and I doubt anyone will ever love you.' He made my confidence take a serious fall, so much so that I believed that no one would ever like me, let alone love me, so ever since he left me, I have a constant reminder that nobody will ever love me, which, let me tell you, is a pretty shit feeling."

"Well look around you Bella, every single person in here loves you, so he clearly didn't know what he was talking about." I said completely astounded that she believed the nonsense that bloodsucker said. Relieving the tension George shouted,

"As the muggles would say…BUNDLE!"

Soon enough we all ran towards Bella, ending up in a massive heap on the floor, forgetting about what had just happened we were all rolling on the floor laughing.

**A/N**

**Hey guys, i am sorry this chapter is short but it seemed like the best place to end so please dont hate me! I want to tell you all i am so thankful to those of you who are still reading this story and who have followed, favorited and reviewed, it makes me so happy so keep it up! Of course a special thanks to Ellie and Soph!**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

Things were finally going right, I finally felt like these guys were my proper friends. Before, it was like I couldn't love them because they didn't know everything about me, they had grown to love a different me, but now they knew every detail about me and still loved me, meaning I could finally move on and love them back. They had done the unimaginable, the thought to be impossible – they had brought the real Bella back and better than before. No hiding, no fake smiles, no attempt to get out of a conversation, no running away, finally I felt free. I use to feel like I was stuck in a cage, it was dark, I was alone and never getting out, I was a void of all emotions, a recipe for disaster. Yet somehow in this last month every emotion of pain I felt has disappeared, they changed my sadness into happiness and that enough is a reason why I will never stop loving them all. Now whenever I see something which reminds me of the Cullens, I don't feel loss, no I feel pure raging anger, my brother and my friends have made me understand that it wasn't my fault and that what they did was downright horrid, so now, say the name Edward and the only thing I will feel is hatred.

"Bella?! Snap out of it, we need to finish this essay, especially you otherwise Snape may actually kill you." squeaked Hermione.

"Urgh sorry but who the hell gives a toss about why it is important to have a 2 inch thick cauldron?"

"3 inch Bella, 3 inch. Not 2 inch, merlin don't blame me when you completely fail potions."

"Bella, Hermione! Please tell me you have finished the potions homework about why a 5 inch thick cauldron is important?" exclaimed Ron as he entered the common room.

"I give up!" shouted Hermione and headed up to the dorm.

"Bloody hell what did I say?"

"Nothing, I just think she has realized that our knowledge is a lost cause."

"Hey! Speak for yourself, I am a highly intelligent person!"

"Cut with the crap, I am getting higher levels than you and I have only been here a month!"

"I am sure my levels would be higher if I had Dumbledore teach me everything too!"

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that Ronnie!" I said winking, "Ah crap, we're late and we have defence against the dark arts! I am blaming you!"

"No way, you're the one who's to blame!" replied Ron, joining me running towards class.

"Hello Ms Potter and Mr Weasely, nice of you to join us." Said Umbridge in a sickly sweet voice.

"Sorry Professor, won't happen again." I apologized quickly.

"No indeed it won't otherwise there will be a punishment!"

Ron and I headed to our seats, whilst Umbridge started with her pathetic lesson, enough was enough, we needed to learn to protect ourselves and that was what this lesson was for however I wasn't learning anything.

"Madame Umbridge!" I said as she carried on to ignore my hand in the air, her eyes skimmed over the class as she carried on blanking me. "OH FOR MERLINS SAKE! HOW THE HELL ARE WE MEANT TO LEARN ANYTHING IN THIS SHIT EXCUSE OF A CLASS?! HOW AM I MEANT TO PROTECT MYSELF IF ALL I KNOW IS…WAIT NOTHING THANKS TO YOU AND YOUR HOLLOW HEAD. THERE ARE MANY BAD PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD, CAUSING SO MUCH DANGER AND YET HERE YOU SIT YAPPING AWAY ABOUT HOW WE DON'T NEED TO DEFEND OURSELFVES AS NOTHING WILL ENDANGER US. ONE WORD FOR YOU, VOLDERMORT! HE WILL ATTACK US AND WE WONT KNOW WHAT THE HELL WE CAN DO, ALL DOWN TO YOU! NO DOUBT YOU ARE PROBABLY A DEATHEATER TOO, HENCE TEACHING US SHIT NOUT AS YOU WANT US TO BE WEAK SO IT WILL BE EASIER TO HURT US. WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF." I screamed, the entire class look completely startled at my little outbreak, and to be honest so was I, I had not expected that at all to come out of my mouth. Nervously I waited for Toadfaces reaction, along with the rest of the class you who looked terrified.

"First you're late Potter and now you having a tantrum, looks like I ought to teach you a lesson,"

"About time!" I couldn't help but interrupt, she was asking for it.

"As I was saying, detention with me for a week, meet me in my office at 7."

7'o clock came around in no time and to be honest I was nervous as hell no thanks to my dear friends.

"Bella, I can't believe you, you are going to be in so much trouble! She is part of the ministry, meaning she could influence them into doing something bad to you! What were you thinking?!" That was of course Hermione.

"As funny and as right as you were, I wish you hadn't of said anything sis, who knows what kind of detentions Umbridge will give to you, we all know what she did to me, but look, don't let her hurt you okay? And we will try and make some sort of potion to soothe the pain just incase she gives you the same treatment as she gave me." said Harry to which I replied,

"Dude relax, if she gets out them quills I will show her where to stick 'em." I chuckled although Harry didn't seem too impressed. The others said pretty much the same things, none were comforting at all which was always a bad sign. Anxiously I knocked on the door three times.

"Come in sweetheart." answered Umbridge in her sickly voice making me want to gag.

"Cut to the chase, what is my punishment?" I asked, wanting to get out of her pink office as soon as possible.

"Patience my dear, such a rude child, I would blame your parents but there dead, so that leads me to the conclusion the people who looked after you for all those years. Tut tut, don't worry child, I will teach you manners. Today you shall be writing lines, I would like you to write "I must keep my mouth shut" for as long as it takes to sink in."

"Aw man, you have lost your originality, I was expecting better from you Umbridge, I at least thought you would have took the time to come up with something new for me. What a shame. Oh well, I'll get over it, like you will when I tell you that I am not going to write with them Blood Quills."

"WRITE!" screeched Umbridge.

"MAKE ME!"

"DO IT NOW POTTER!"

"GET IT INTO YOUR THICK HEAD, I AM NOT GOING TO WRITE."

"Fine. I have another idea now."

"Jolly good. What would that b-"

"_CRUCIO"_

Suddenly a burning pain erupted my body, all I felt was pure agony, I couldn't help but let the screams pour out of me, whilst Umbridge cackled with laughter.

"Not so snarky now are we hey? Screaming for more? Your wish is my command sweetie. _CRUCIO"_

Somehow the pain felt even worse, I was now screaming on the top of my lungs, wondering if this was going to be the end of my life. Whatever pain I had felt before was nothing like this, when James bit me, was like a papercut compared to this, all I could feel was sheer pain, I just wanted to hurry up and go unconscious however I guess that was too much to ask for me. With a halt, the pain faded, don't get me wrong, I was still in agony but I was feeling the aftermath, the curse had stopped, cautiously I looked up to see Snape.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DOLORES?" snarled Snape.

"Oh silly me, forgot to put a silencing charm on my office. Isabella and I were just having a bit of fun weren't we poppet." replied Umbridge, back to her sweet innocent voice. All I could manage to say was. "H-h-help m-me S-n-nape." I hated myself for sounding so weak but I was still burning with pain.

"Dolores, I saw what you did! You used the cruciatus on the girl, I know what a fool she is, and I would of happily joined in however if anyone else finds out you will be in trouble."

"Oh Snape, I am sure Izzy won't tell anyone about our little secret."

"F-fuck yo-your s-s-elf." I screeched.

"I see you are still foul mouthed, tomorrow at 7pm again, looking forward to it. You are dismissed."

I tried to get up from the ground but the pain was to much and I ended up yelping and curled up in a ball on the floor.

"LEAVE NOW I CURSE YOU AGAIN, DON'T WORRY SNAPE WILL KEEP IT SECRET." I attempted to leave but it was impossible.

"Oh you want the cruciatus curse some more, why you only had to ask sweetie, _CRUCIO!" _ And the pain was back, worse than ever, and the screams once again flew out of my lips.

"DOLORES! Not now, people will hear! I shall take the idiot to her common room to insure nobody sees her, you are lucky I walked in and not somebody else!" snapped Snape as he picked me up and walked out the office, I looked into his eyes and for the first time ever I saw sadness and guilt. I tried to say something but all that came out was "H-h-help-p m-me" Snape sighed and plopped me outside the fat lady's portrait and walked away as is nothing had ever happened.

**Harry's Point of View**

It had been an uneventful day until Bella raged to toadface, I would of came to her defence however even I was taken aback by her outburst. She had got given a week's detention and all I could do was hope that it was different to my detentions, they were hell and I still had the scars on my hand.

"Harry! Bella has gone to her detention, we are all going to wait for her to come back right?" asked Ron.

"Of course, hopefully she will be okay." I replied.

"What are we going to do with her, she knows the kind of trouble Umbridge is, I warned her again and again to keep quiet, now she has got herself into a weeks worth of detentions, oh dear, who knows what Umbridge has planned." rambled Hermione in a state of panic.

"Do we even know why Bella had that random outburst? I mean Umbridge didn't exactly say anything to her, I mean she is hell and a bitch, I agree exactly with what Bella said but it came out of nowhere?" questioned Ron.

"I see your point, maybe toadface did something to her whilst none of us were looking, I will kill that bitch if she did! But then wait, Bella would of told us if Umbridge provoked her?" I said speaking my thoughts out loud.

"Hm I don't think so, I think it could just be Bella's time of the month." whispered Hermione who was suddenly inspecting the wall behind her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Ron and I in unison.

"You know! Are you seriously going to make me explain?!" we both stared at her blankly, "Well, once every month a girl, experiences a perio-"

"EW STOP! NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN NOW." said Ron his ears going bright red, matching my face.

"Boys, its only natural for girls! But yeah, girls normally get pretty screwed up emotions so it makes it kind of obvious. Fred and I have learnt that it is best to keep away from them until it is over, once we pulled a prank on Angela who normally just takes them on the chin but this time she ended up giving me a right wallop in the eye!" chuckled George as he and Fred joined us on the sofas. By now Ron and I were both deep shades of red, to be fair to us, even Hermione looked a little red however she was holding back from laughing.

"So what brought on such a lovely topic?" said Fred curiously.

"Hermione recons that's what bought on Bella's rant." explained Ron glumly.

"Ah good theory, I think I agree." replied George.

"WAIT! Guys you can't tell Bella I told you all of this, she will kill me!" begged Hermione.

"Your secrets safe with us." said Fred and George in unison.

"What time is it?" I asked anxiously, it felt like Bella had been gone ages.

"10, blimey she has been gone a while, should we go look for her, knowing Bella she has probably got lost." chuckled Ron whilst Hermione nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "Bloomin' heck Hermione what was that for!"

"This isn't a joke. Bella could be in trouble!" wailed Hermione.

"Right that's it, let's go find her." said Fred, suddenly worried.

We headed out of the common room, Hermione and Ron still bickering, as soon as we stepped out of the room we saw Bella curled up in a ball on the floor, Hermione gasped and ran straight towards her, the rest of us followed suit.

"Why isn't she moving?!" asked Ron in a panic.

"She is unconscious, whether she fell asleep or passed out, I don't know." explained Hermione.

"Why in merlins name is she out here then? Why didn't she just go back to her dorm to sleep, and if she passed out, what the hell did Umbridge do to her?" I all but practically shouted.

"Come on, let's just get her into the common room and then we can decide where to go from there." said George whilst Fred carefully picked her up and wrapped her arm round his neck to make it more stable.

"Let's go." urged Fred as he went back into the common room.

"Erm I would suggest putting her down on the sofa and we can try to wake her up maybe?" recommended Hermione.

"Sounds good to me" replied Fred as he went over to the sofa and carefully laid Bella down onto it.

"Bella, wake up, Bella," I said softly as I put a piece of her hair behind her ear, and she stirred lightly. "Sis wake up, we need to talk to you." She opened one eye and then other.

"Jee this better be important I was having a lovely sleep" she chuckled but it was clear from her eyes that she was just trying to cover up something.

"Bella, what happened?" I said gently.

"Oh you know, same old Umbridge." she grimaced when saying 'Umbridge'.

"Bella cut with the act, what did she do?" I asked, starting to get a hint of annoyance in my tone.

"Fine long story short, she tried to make me use them blood quills, I refused, she got pissed, I carried on winding her up, she suddenly turned like even more evil if that's even possible, used the Cruciatus curse on me and then Sn- "

"SHE DID WHAT?!" we all screamed in unison, all I was seeing was red, how dare she hurt my sister like that, before I knew it I was shaking with anger the only thing holding me back was the fact I had Bella's head on my lap.

"Wait guys calm down, please, it's not worth i-" her voice cracked towards the end of her sentence, her eyes were filled with tears, she looked so vulnerable and that's when I knew she didn't want anyone having a go at Umbridge at the moment, she just wanted us look after her for now and so as hard as it was to not go give Umbridge a piece my mind, I knew my loyalty lied with Bella and I needed to be with her. To show her I understood I kissed her forehead and said "Don't worry Bells, it's all okay, none of us are going to do anything, just rest Bella, I promise I won't let her hurt you."

"mmm, night everyone, love you all, don't do anything I wouldn't do." she winked and with that she dozed off into a sleep.

"Please tell me you were lying when you said we wouldn't do anything!" whispered Fred.

**A/N**

**Sorry i haven't updated that quickly! The next chapter may take a bit longer as i haven't even started to write it yet however i will try to be as quick as possible! Guys be sure to leave reviews and favorites to make my day, if you enjoy the story please give me some sort of sign that you do because at the moment i don't feel like many people like the story:( Special thanks to Ellie and Soph of course. REMEMBER, TO REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or harry potter._**

** Fred's POV**

I wanted to kill that old hag. No, I wanted to torture her and then kill her, Dumbledore had to know about this, the woman was insane, yet Bella didn't want us to do anything; obviously we were going to ignore her and lucky for me everyone else agreed however Hermione was a bit unsure. We let Bella sleep on the sofa while we gathered round the fire place, sitting on the old fashioned red rug and began concocting a plan to make the bitch suffer. So far Ron had suggested we lock her in a room full of cats until they eat her, Harry suggested we kidnapped her and gave her to fluffy and of course Hermione suggested we just went to Dumbledore. George and I thought we should prank her so much that she would have a break down and go crazy – this was by far the best plan.

"Fine, if we did your idea what pranks could we actually do?" asked Ron, the only thing proving he was related to me at this moment of time was his ginger hair.

"Dear brother have we taught you absolutely nothing in these past years?" I said with a tone of impatience.

"Firstly we shall start off with doing simple pranks, enough to play with her mind, we don't want anything too suspicious, after having our fun with that, the pranks will slowly get bigger and bigger, if we all work together on this is it will be brilliant, we can never get caught though!" exclaimed my twin, with a clear twinkle of revenge in his eyes.

The night roamed on, Hermione had dozed off with her head on Ron's shoulder, whilst Ron had fell asleep putting his head on top of Hermione's and his arm round her, it was actually quite cute. Bella was still sleeping and Harry was now cradling her like a baby, their relationship was admirable, he was so protective of her, it was one of the best brother-sister relationships I had seen, they were so close. Rarely did they fight however they always teased each other, just common banter, in some ways I was envious of him, I wanted to be that close to Bella.

"Naw the little ones are all asleep!" chuckled George, bringing me back to earth.

"Hey I am awake!" whispered Harry, looking offended.

"Hm only just, us older ones can manage going without sleep, you however you will feel like death tomorrow." I replied.

"Lucky for you it is the weekend, meaning perfect timing for operation 'crazify toadface' to begin!" chipped in George. Originally Hermione had pointed out that 'Crazify Toadface' was a rubbish name because apparently 'crazify' isn't a word, so now we all call it that just to spite her.

"Hm whatever, do you guys think Bells will be alright tomorrow?" said Harry clearly fearful.

"I really don't know Harry, these things are hard to tell, even though the pain will most likely be gone by the morning, we will still have the psychological effects from it to worry about, remember what happened to Neville's parents? Now of course I am not saying Bella will go crazy but I think to start off with she may be weary and cautious, and go into the occasional panics." explained my twin, Harry and I both looked at him, surprised by his sudden outburst of knowledge on this, answering mine and Harrys unspoken question he carried on to say, "I read a snippet about the effects of the Cruciatus curse from the '3 unforgivable curses' book whilst you were giving suggestions for pranks we could do."

"Ah that would explain it," I said, "So basically to summarise, we have to wait until she wakes up to really understand what kind of state she is in?"

"Yeah I reckon. We have got to be careful with her though and this is Bella, she will try to cover up what is really going on inside that head of hers."

Not long after this conversation Harry fell asleep, leaving me and George to sort what pranks we would be doing to Umbridge on the weekend, she wasn't going to know what hit her. The night flew by, until Hermione started to wake up, she opened her eyes, and started to rub them.

"Good morning Hermione!" said George and I startling her.

"Shh, don't wake the others up! What time is it?" she said still looking slightly disorientated.

"8 o'clock" we replied.

"Have you guys been up all night?"

"Indeed we have, you wait till you hear the pranks we have got installed for toadface!"

"How have you both got so much energy? You must be exhausted! It really isn't good for you to not sleep!"

"Relax H, we are fine, we have gone without sleeping many times!" I said, chuckling at how concerned she was.

"Still doesn't mean it is good for you."

"Never said it was! Anyway, don't you want to hear all about the pranks we will be pulling today?"

Before she could reply Ron stretched out his arms and grunted,

"Haven't you people heard of whispering?"

"Ronniee boy! You're awake!" I couldn't help but tease.

"Urgh don't call me 'Ronnie boy'. Will breakfast be soon, I'm hungry?"

"I swear food is all you think about, I think we should get ready first because in case you haven't noticed we are wearing yesterday's outfit, and then have breakfast after Harry and Bella have woken up." organised Hermione. I couldn't help but be nervous for when Bella would wake up, for all I know, she could be mentally unstable.

"Sounds like a plan" cheered Ron, clearly starting to become fully awake.

"Jeez Ron haven't you heard of whispering?" groaned Harry as he let out a yawn.

"Aw sorry I forgot." apologised Ron.

"3 down 1 to go." stated George, causing us all to stare at Bella.

"Haven't you ever heard of leaving a person in peace to sleep because let me tell you guys, staring at me whilst I sleep makes me extremely self-conscious." whined Bella as she blinked her eyes open. I couldn't help but stare at her, she seemed just like herself and relief flooded my body.

"People! I said quit staring!" she laughed, it was a wonderful sound, I didn't realise how much I missed it until then. Being the first to recover I said,

"Sorry, I think I speak for all of us when I say we were just admiring how wonderful you look right now." giving her a wink which caused her to moan and hide her face in Harry's chest. Hermione was next to speak, "Bella are you sure you're okay? I mean you don't have to hide your feelings from us, what you went through wa-"

"Hermione, I am not going to lie and say I feel wonderful because that's nonsense, my body is aching like hell, but mentally I am fine, okay well maybe not quite fine but I will get over it, now I know what I said last night about making you guys not do anything to Umbridge, and I also know that you are going to completely ignore me, so assuming you have already made a plan, care to let me in on it?" she laughed whilst Harry rubbed circles on her back.

"We taught you well Bella." Replied George, then going on to explain operation 'Crazify Toadace'.

Bella seemed pretty impressed with the idea and she even chipped in, giving us some more ideas of pranks we could do.

"So what prank are we pulling today?" questioned Ron.

"We shall start with something pretty simple today, it will be done during breakfast, some of you need to cause some kind of distraction, nothing major, while George and I will fly over the top of the hall and perform a spell, sending this pill," I held up the pill, "Into Toadface's drink, it will dissolve so she won't notice it, the pill makes her drink incredibly spicey and - wait for it – gives her green, itchy, pussy, warts on her face, she only needs to have one sip for this to happen!" I said excitedly, it was clear that I was very happy with the plan.

"How on earth did you make the pill?" asked Hermione looking astounded.

"Well we made it a long time ago, just doing trial and error, it was actually meant to make people's eyes change into animal faces, when we experimented on it, the warts were the outcome and we realised that it could come in very handy." Bella leant forward, and gave George and I a high five.

"This is going to be so good. Oh my gosh guys! I have an idea to make this even better, we should use that charm which takes pictures and gives you like 1000 copies of the photo, and then we could get Dobby to put them all over Hogwarts!" said Bella enthusiastically.

"Bella you genius!" I said, whilst she sat there looking pretty proud of herself.

"Wow guys, you have impressed me, this is a great plan! But wait, what are we going to do to distract all the teachers?" asked Hermione.

"Don't you worry about that Hermione, leave it to me." winked Bella.

"Hm just try not to get yourself in trouble with any of the teachers Bella." worried Hermione to which Bella just rolled her eyes.

After that we all went back to our dorm to shower and get changed, we met back up in the common room at 10:30, considering it was the weekend we were all just wearing our usual clothes, Hermione, Bella and Ginny came down to the common room, apparently they had filled Ginny in on everything. Bella looked lovely; she was wearing skinny black jeans, a white t-shirt with a dusty red leather jacket. She had her long brown hair down and wavy, not only this but she was wearing black eyeliner and red lipstick (the color matched her jacket) she looked stunning, it was casual yet beautiful.

"Alright boys, let's do this." Said Bella, leading the way out of the common room, I tried hard not let my eyes look down to her arse, however I failed and caught a glimpse, as hard as it was, I managed to pull my eyes away in case anyone realised.

We headed to breakfast - we were some of the firsts ones there. Sitting in our usual spot we waited for the hall to fill up more, however my eyes were set on Umbridge, she sat there smiling to herself, happily eating away at her meal, almost looking smug. Somehow I managed to ignore the screaming sensation to go up to her and rip her apart. George and I looked at each other and nodded, then I caught eye contact with Bella and nodded again, to show that it was time. Alongside George, I headed out of the hall and ran all the way back to the common room, where we grabbed our brooms and ran back. Bella had said that we would know when it was time to drop the pill in Umbridge's drink, so we stood by a small wooden door; this door was the one which our professors used because it led to the table which they sat on at the front of the hall. What we had wanted was for all the teachers to be distracted so that they wouldn't notice us enter.

Suddenly I heard a piercing scream; I recognized the voice as Bella's so I knew it was show time. I peeked through the door and saw the teachers leave their table and run over to Bella, however now it wasn't just her screaming, it was Ginny and Hermione too, I couldn't help but smile at it. Not wanting to waste time I hopped onto my broom and dived as high as possible so that I would be out of sight, George was right behind me. We had decided to put two pills in her drink, purely for curiosity of what would happen. I flew directly above Toadface's drink; I went a little bit lower so that there was more chance of it going in. Carefully, I pulled out the pill and gently let go of it directly above the cup, watching it fall, I crossed my fingers that it would land. I heard a small plop and saw a little of the drink splash out. Moving out of the way I watched as George mirrored what I did; his went into the drink too. Quickly we flew back out of the door and straight to the common room, as soon as we got to the fat lady portrait, we hopped off our broomsticks and did a quick high five while we went in and put the broomsticks away. Sprinting back into the hall, the commotion was still going on, we merged in with the massive crowd round the table; every single Gryffindor girl was screaming whilst all the boys looked either panicked or like they were searching for something. Meanwhile the teachers were looking bewildered. Once again I caught Bella's eye and nodded, I expected her to stop screaming, however I was only proven wrong when I saw Bella point to the floor and scream louder, with my eyes I followed where her arm was pointing too and saw a massive snake - you had to give this girl credit. By now every single girl in the hall was screaming, even the occasional boy. Snape walked over to the snake with an unamused face, picked it up, and simply walked out of the hall. As soon as Snape left everyone went silent. The tension was broken when Dumbledore spoke,

"Well, what an exciting breakfast this has turned out to be, now the snake has been removed please go back to your seats and resume eating your food." he and the other teachers all headed back to their table, still looking extremely confused. I took a seat next to Bella and chatter started to buzz through the hall again.

"How did you do that?!" whispered Harry, Ron, George, Hermione, Ginny and I.

"Simple. In the dorms I told H and Gin, that they had to follow my league, so when I screamed they joined in, I shouted the words snake, the rest of the table joined in, obviously there wasn't one, so I carried on screaming that there was a snake, when Fred and George confirmed they had completed the task. I mentally did a spell which we learnt in transfiguration and altered it a bit, so the snake appeared and Voila!" said Bella. Before we were given a chance to react, we heard a screeching wail come from Umbridge. I turned my head to face her and she had green warts bursting with puss on her face, they were the size of apples.

_Huh I guess by using two pills it made the size of the warts enlarged._

Laughter erupted through the hall, people were ignoring any sign from the teachers to be quiet, we were all hysterically laughing, George looked at me with an expression showing me that he was satisfied with our work and I returned the look. I looked back at Umbridge, she was still wailing like a dying cat, looking around the hall I noticed Hermione performing the photograph charm, hundreds of pieces of paper landed in a neat pile right in front of her, quickly she separated them into piles, and gave them to myself, George, Ron, Harry, Bella and Ginny, we grabbed them and shoved them into our robes before anyone could notice. By now Umbridge had ran out of the hall looking somewhat mortified, the teachers had different reactions, I swear I saw Professor McGonagall smirk, Dumbledore looked like he was trying to hide his amused face, Snape glared at everyone (no changes there) and all the others looked around the hall suspiciously .

Everyone was still laughing when they headed out,

"Hey guys don't we have quidditch practice today, our game against Hufflepuff is on Monday?" asked George.

"Woah I completely forgot!" replied Ron and Bella in unison.

"Okay so you guys go practice Quidditch; Ginny and I will catch up on our homework and watch you." declared Hermione.

So we all went our separate ways, Angelina had been working us hard, she wanted us to thrash the Hufflepuffs and this was the first game of the season so we wanted to set a good impression. Once we got onto the field I spotted Hermione and Ginny lounging on the grass, doing their homework, I gave them a wave which they returned.

"Ah glad to see you are all here and on time, we are going to go straight into the mini games, so chasers we are just going to do some simple passing, beaters you are going to aim the your buldgers into the goals, keeper you are going to try and stop the buldger and seeker you are simply going to try and catch the snitch, let's go!" shouted Angelina as she jumped onto her broom with the a quaffle and flew up. Bella and Katie followed after her, I couldn't help but stare at Bella, her hair was being blown behind her, she flew with great speed and had a massive smile on her face – she truly was beautiful.

"Oi Fred, hurry up!" shouted George, so quickly I hopped onto my broom and went up to him.

"Aw Ron don't worry we will try to be nice on you!" I shouted, as I through the buldger into the air, aligned my bat with the hoop and whacked the buldger with a lot of strength towards the bottom left hoop, it was the perfect aim, however Ron got there just in time and hit the buldger back at us. The rest of practice went on like this and before we knew it, we were done.

"Okay everyone, you all did great today, I think we are ready to thrash the Hufflepuff, this is one of the best teams I have come across! Be ready for Monday everyone!" dismissed Angelina.

For the rest of the day, George and I carried on with our inventions in the common room and doing the occasional piece of homework. Nothing particularly interesting happened at dinner, except the fact that Umbridge didn't show up which made us all think that they were clearly struggling to remove the warts. We were all sitting in the common room discussing pranks, George and I telling them all of our ideas.

"I don't know how you aren't tired, but I am heading up, you coming Ginny and Bella?" said Hermione.

"Sure I am exhausted from Quidditch." stated Bella.

"I am tired from just watching you play quidditch!" laughed Ginny as she got up from the sofa.

"Night guys!" they all said in unison as they ran up the stairs.

That's when I realized something. I had an epiphany. I don't know why it happened at that moment of time, nor do I know why it happened. I also don't know why it took me so long to realize…

_I was in love with Bella Potter._

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey sorry if this is bad, it hasn't been checked by someone:( I thought i would give you Fred's point of view for a change! So what do you think?! Sorry this took me a while to post but i will try to be quicker next time! Please review and let me know, favorite if you like the story which i hope you do and follow if you want to find out what happens next! Many thanks to everyone! REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW! :D**


End file.
